Christmas Warming
by PorygonZtrang
Summary: My First oneshot. It's also my Christmas Special. PS. HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH GLITCH, ENTERTAINMENT OR ANY OTHER MAIN STORY. I JUST PUT THE NAMES IN.


**How's it goin guy's My name is**

**PorygonZtrang**

_Hey Guys. I told you I would. It's still Christmas. Just really late. BUT I STILL GOT IT IN. Just decided to make it a oneshot not to mess with the story to much. Hope you guys enjoy._

Anyways guys, feel free in suggest any Pokemon you want to see. I will do my best to fit them in. Also if you have any suggestions or just want to say hi, feel free to PM me at any time and I will do my best to get back to you as fast as I can. Remember that I can't get better unless you guys help me to do so.

**As always guys THANKS FOR READING and until next time**

**BYE!1! - PorygonZtrang**

**To My Special Someone **

Today was Christmas Eve Day. I, like always, would be spending it alone. Little did I know that on that night, I would get the biggest surprise of my life.

I walked through the shopping area near where I was living at the time. It was very simple, a few family owned shops here and there in separate buildings and big name stores to the other side. I walked by looking at the windows in each shop for something to buy for myself. It had been a long time since I had enough to buy myself something other than just food.

I worked at a couple of the family shops as a janitor of sorts and I always got some kind of Christmas bonus each year. This year I got more then I was thinking. I got 100 Poke more than I thought I would get. So in occasion, I decided that I would treat myself right and buy myself something nice.

I walked past a store that was selling baked goods. I took a whiff of the bread and other things and quickly went inside, eager to smell more.

I opened the door and heard a small bell. I saw and old man with a big white beard stand up from behind the counter. I knocked all the snow off myself and walked in.

"HOHOHO, Good Day Riou, How are you" Bellowed the man. He looked like Santa from every angle. Because of this he often dressed as Santa for children when his wife was tending to the Bakery. His name was Bill, but we all called him Nick.

"I'm good Nick, Smells good in here, what are you making" I laughed as I shook hands with Nick

"HOHO, Today I'm making some Peanut butter Cookies and Fresh rolls for the Children. I'll be handing them out" He laughed. His laugh could make anybody laugh, or even smile. Nick was a very selfless man. Like I said he was Santa in every way possible.

"Mmmm, sounds good, if you have any extra's I'll buy them off you. Ol' man Hank gave me a bonus the other day" Hank or Ol' Man Hank as we called him, was an elderly man that lived and worked a couple of blocks down from here. He ran a book store and a coffee shop. He too was always cheerful.

"Actually Riou, Me and the other Shop owners want to give you something" Nick said. He disappeared under the desk and reappeared with a large bag.

"Oh Nick, you don't have too" I protested. I never really enjoyed getting gifts that I could not pay back. Something just felt wrong about it. I don't know what but something just did.

"Yes we do Riou, all of us here have put something from our shop into it. Ol' Man Hank didn't so instead just gave you the money.

"Really" I said. Nick walked around the counter. As his whole body came into view I saw him. He was a massive person. I was tall but he was at least 7'7. He looked like a strong guy too.

He put the bag in my Arms. "Here you go Riou. Take that to your home and then you can come back and buy whatever you want. But make it quick. It's going to be getting dark pretty soon."

"Thank you Nick, and tell everyone else I said thank you." I said with a bright red face. I had never really got a gift so this was very exciting for me.

I threw the bag over my shoulder and waved goodbye to Nick. He closed his shop and I made my way to my Home.

I lived on the second floor of Ol' Man Hank's Place. You had to get to it from the back but otherwise it was very cozy. It had a bed and a fireplace. A small table and three chairs. It had a balcony for me to dry my cloths. The second floor connected all the shops together so I could easily get to each shop. I was great. Only thing was that during the winter it got very cold. And I didn't have enough for wood so I would have to go and Chop a small tree down.

The Grass types that lived in the Area didn't like that. And there another thing. The Pokemon. There were many of them that would enter my home. I wouldn't mind. It was cool sometimes. There were all kinds of Pokemon. But during the winter there weren't as many because they all made homes for winter.

I got back to my place and walked into my house. There was no lighting so I put the bag on my bed and walked back out. By this time it was probably 9 o'clock and everyone was sleeping.

I walked down my steppes and went on my way to one of the PokeMarts nearby. It was a good 45 minutes away but I had all night. They were open 24/7. Normally Pokemon would run it at night if there master was away.

I walked down the silent street. The full moon lighting my path. It was a light snow that night but it covered the Shops perfectly. The snow glistened in the moonlight. It was beautiful.

Then I heard it. A soft whimper. I had stopped moving to admire the scenery and heard it. I quickly went on guard. It might be a Pokemon pretending. I walked closer to my destination. I took not but 5 steps and then heard it again. I stopped and looked around. Nothing. Maybe I was just imagining things. I turned around and looked into the snow. I gasped when I saw 2 sets of prints that were not there before. They lead down a nearby ally and into a dead end by the Bakery back door.

I peered down the alley way and saw two figures. One was a Blue and the other was an Orange. I stepped closer the things. The blue figure whipped its head around and showed a jaw of teeth. It looked like a Riolu. I know this because that as the Pokemon I was named after. The other figure did likewise. It was revealed to be a Torchic. I stopped and backed away. I didn't want to get hurt on Christmas Eve after all.

I returned to my path. After a good 10 minutes of walking the wind and snow began to pick up. I picked up the pace as to not get stuck in the storm. I finally got to the PokeMart and went inside. I was greeted by nothing. I made my way through the store to find something I might like. I came across a dark red blanket. It was warm and very large and I could use all the warmth I could get.

I grabbed a couple berries for supper brought them to the front counter and left my money. I didn't have change so I left a note saying Merry Christmas. They could keep the change.

I put the Berries in my bag and I folded up the blanket and walk back out into the storm. By now it was really coming down. I retraced my steps to get back home. At one point I wrapped the blanket around myself.

I stopped at the bakery and looked down the alley way. Nothing. I sighed slightly and took a step forward only to trip and fall into the foot high snow. I had tripped over something.

I heard a cry of pain and I looked to see what I had tripped over and gasped at what I saw. It was a Riolu and a Torchic. They were both shivering furiously. I was now also shivering. I had fallen in at least two foot high snow and was now covered in it. I got up slowly and stumbled back to the ground. I stood once again and picked up my belongings. I looked back down at the two poor Pokémon.

I don't know what I was thinking at the moment maybe it was the Christmas spirit or something else but I felt a strong urged to help these Pokémon.

I took a step towards them and picked up the Riolu and placed it in my arms. As I went to go pick up the Torchic, I felt a sharp pain in my side. I fell to one knee but kept the Riolu in my arm. I looked at the source of the pain and saw a black paw with an icicle deep into my side. I looked at the Riolu and it didn't look happy to see me. I quickly grabbed the Icicle and threw it across the road. I picked up the Torchic and shifted the Riolu to the side with the wound. I grabbed one end of the blanket with my teeth and threw it over the Torchic. It seemed to be suffering from severe hypothermia. For a fire type that only means the swallowed water and it froze inside them. I knew that if it thawed it could either put out his internal flame or He could drown. Either option I could save him but it might be hard for the first.

Now ya see, each type of Pokémon has a different type of internal 'Spark' if you will. If you damage or hurt that it could kill the Pokemon. Freezing and burning were the two most common but there were some others too.

Since this was a fire type that would mean that it wouldn't burn too easy. So it had to be frozen.

I began to run back to my house. I couldn't see one bit so I looked down at my feet and saw some covered up footprints. They weren't mine but they lead back to my house. I stumbled up the steppes and kicked open the door breaking it in the act. Stumbled to the bed where I put the now unconscious Riolu on my bed. I held the Torchic close and ran the fire place. I didn't have any wood or a match. I cursed and set the Torchic in the wrapped up blanket on the floor.

I scurried around my room for something, anything to light a fire for this thing. I had nothing. I was the nobody with nothing. Except a Bag. A bag from Nick.

I quickly stumbled over to the bag. I felt my side start to get wet and I looked down at it. There was a huge gash in my side. Probably from the Riolu but the cold numbed it down. I could feel the entirety of it now. I opened the bag and three logs and a thing of matches fell on the ground. I gasped. I didn't even look in the bag and quickly threw the logs and a match in the Fire Place.

It quickly lit and I picked up the Torchic and held it close. I closed my eyes and began to rock. I really didn't want the death of anything to be on my hands and I knew I could save this thing. I just needed a chance.

And a chance I got. I felt the little guy begin to breath. I felt warmth return to his body and in no time he was just sleeping in my arms.

I got up and walked over to the Riolu. It was shivering and felt freezing cold. I picked it up and wrapped it in the blanket near the fire with the now peacefully sleeping Torchic.

Now I had a real problem. I felt my side and it had gotten worse. I fell to my knees and dragged myself to the table. Before I could get to the bag I fell and the bag fell on top of me. I felt its heavy weight crushing me and begin to make me bleed even more. And to top it off, one of my glass cups rolled off and smashed against my head, knocking me out cold.

The next thing I remember I was in my bed, I think. That's what it felt like. No, it was too warm to be my bed. And the ground was too hard.

I opened my eyes slightly to see what it was. I saw a dyeing fire and felt an unusual amount of pressure on the back of my head and in my arms and my chest. It almost felt like there were two different things snuggling up to me. But no, the only other two things I remember in my room were the Riolu and the Torchic. I looked out the nearby window and saw that it was morning. I looked down and saw the red blanket with a large bulge where the pressure was. The thing moved closer and deeper into my chest and seemed to groan or moan a little. I tried to move my head but as I did whatever was on my head fell off and hit the ground. I heard a screech and the chest thing grabbed my shirt and snuggled closer to me, coming closer to my face.

The thing that fell breathed heavily and then came around to the front so I could see it. My vision was blurry but I could clearly make out a Torchic. I gasped and the chest thing moved closer to me and face. It could not go anymore but only if I squeezed it or it squeezed me. Its blue ears came into view and I lifted the blanket to see the rest. It was the Riolu. My eyes widened and it looked up at me with big blue eyes. I could see tears begin to swell in its eyes and it grabbed me around the neck and hugged me, as if to say sorry. I hesitated to put my hand on it but eventually I put my hand on its back and patted it. It was obviously sorry.

I heard sniffles come from the Riolu and so I sat up and said "There, there". It squeezed Tighter and we all fell back down on the floor and fell asleep for a few more minutes. I would never forget that. It had to be the best present ever.


End file.
